


In Templum Dei

by eringilbert



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Trans Character, Catholic Guilt, Drama & Romance, Gothic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, No Dialogue, Romantic Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: "It was as if the mysterious plague doctor who came to visit him was consuming the disease from his veins, and it was pure, unadulterated bliss.And that is when he died.And then came back.And then he left his mother to die a peaceful and painless death.And then he was forced to wander."Matteo's wanderings as a vampire had led him to many paths, but the one path he wanted to stay on was David's.





	In Templum Dei

**Author's Note:**

> So, it turns out that David is a fellow Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) stannie. I have absolutely nothing else to say about that other than he is TRULY a man of culture. But nonetheless, I had to write this. So badly. 
> 
> It doesn't *really* follow the movie (cause what fun would making a fic directly following it be?) so you don't have to have seen it to understand this fic. HOWEVER, it is an amazing fucking movie, so I 100% recommend watching it however you can.

It had all started because of those bastard rats.

Matteo knew that he was dying. It was the inevitable. His father and sister had already fallen victim to the mysterious illness, and he could see his mother beginning to succumb as well. He knew that this was Hell on Earth, but he wondered if He would even accept the poor dying boy. There had been…thoughts running through his head even in his dying days that would have him banished. 

Perhaps that’s why He decided to bring the illness to his village. To punish Matteo. However, He must have still been entertained by him, because everything about his illness and life changed before he could even muster another spoken word.

To this day, he could not recount exactly what had happened leading up to his turning. His most prominent memory was of serendipity, a sense of peace more enlightening than any sermon he had attended. It was as if the mysterious plague doctor who came to visit him was consuming the disease from his veins, and it was pure, unadulterated bliss.

And that is when he died.

And then came back.

And then he left his mother to die a peaceful and painless death.

And then he was forced to wander.

He was never able to find the doctor who turned him ever again. It was a miracle he had lasted a week with no guidance or help, let alone another six hundred years. But Matteo had persisted. He didn’t enjoy killing, but he was observant, only targeting people who had done atrocious actions. Rapists, corrupt business owners, those who turned their noses away from the sick and poor, and the like. 

Unfortunately, his code only worked if he travelled. Remained a nameless shadow in the eyes of mortals. And so he did. For many years, he travelled across Europe, healing the sick and killing the damned. He became a legend in some villages, made to scare children into behaving or to ward off criminals. Matteo enjoyed it. Enjoyed the imaginations these people would have about him. 

But he was lonely. Oh, so very lonely. Matteo was the kind of man who did not depend on somebody, but needed constant companionship. He had learned that the hard way from Sara. Matteo and Sara crossed paths during the Swabian War, where he found himself as a doctor. How utterly and incredibly convenient given how he had ended up the way he did. Nonetheless, she was the light he thought he needed. A kind, pure soul who wanted nothing but to live and love. Matteo wanted to love her. He tried his hardest to be the man she was led to believe he was. But he couldn’t. And he tried until she had to leave, to go to the Life Beyond which Matteo could never achieve.

There were many times where he wanted to try and reach that Life Beyond. He would carve stakes and obtain silver crosses at various points in his travels. He had even almost been successful once, when he stuck his hand out into the glistening sunrise while visiting Egypt sometime in the 17th century. It had hurt, throbbed even, but he kept sticking it out because he wanted to feel something, anything other than numbness.

And then he met David.

And then his world began to change.

And then he found out that David was like him.

And then he found himself staying.

The two had met in France during Marie Antoinette’s execution. Matteo was instantaneously drawn to the mysterious man who just so happened to be standing a tad too close to a male bystander. He understood the boldness; in a crowded and chaotic situation such as an execution, little would notice a man collapsing due to a large indentation in his throat. 

Matteo had been four hundred years old at this point, and he is the first to admit that his memory was not the best. After all, how could one remember every detail in their lives, even as a mortal? However, there was one moment in their meeting that he could never forget even if he tried. As David began draining the man, their eyes locked. Matteo couldn’t move, breathe, or look away. The two of them stared at each other with an intensity neither of them had felt in ages. They knew of each other’s secrets, and they were dead set on keeping them that way. 

From that point on, the two could never get enough of each other. Duties called the both of them to other places (Matteo found himself back in Berlin, while David relocated to Tangier), but they spiritually never left each other’s side. As communications improved, the lovers kept in touch, informing the other of how mortal society has been on the brink of collapsing along the way. Wars, famine, anger, they’ve all been becoming more prevalent than ever. Unfortunately, Matteo and David lived for it. They both lived for the suffering and self-destruction of mortals. It was when they were at their peak, their happiest years. Without suffering, they couldn’t survive. 

It was during the announcement of the Berlin Wall’s construction when Matteo proposed. David had come to visit, desperate for some company after years of solitude. They stood just outside of a club, chain-smoking and waiting on their next delivery of the good stuff. At the turn of the 19th century, they had begun relying less on direct kills and more on concentrated dosages. Less messy and more affordable in the long run. 

Matteo had whispered the proposal into David’s ear. Said that it technically was still legal, as David was considered a woman in the eyes of the barbaric government. Threatened to kill anybody who stood in their way and tried to deny it. The last time they would kill. It was the first time in centuries that either of them cried. But they were tears of hope, tears of happiness, tears of excitement on what the rest of their lives would hold.

And then they were separated.

And then Matteo thought David was gone.

And then he held himself up.

And then David reappeared.

David had gone to the other side of the city once to pick up the good stuff. During that awful time, boundaries were set up, dividing the city in half. Dividing the country itself in half. Their separation was far less time than any other mutual separation they’ve had in the past, but it broke Matteo. It had broken him so badly that he wasn’t sure if they could ever reunite. They had both taken vows to never kill again in the wake of their marriage. It wasn’t as if either of them could be as reckless as they were in the past. 

When the Wall was brought down, Matteo had rushed to the other side to try and find him. The death and injuries clouded his senses, but he had to resist them if he wanted to use those senses to find his husband. And he did. For all his time on Earth, Matteo would tell you that he would rather not think about that fateful day of reunification. Even for somebody who reveled in chaos, it was too much for him.

Matteo and David stayed in Berlin for many more years. They moved, lived, drank, made love, all in the shadows. Even if they weren’t the way they were, they still would’ve done this. The shadows were their safe place, a place where they live and love freely. The shadows were where David received the medicine he needed to truly live. The shadows were where Matteo learned to care for himself as much as he cared for other people. The shadows were their home.

And then the year 2019 began.

And then David suggested a move to America.

And then they arrived in Detroit.

And then, throughout the collapse of humanity and possibly themselves along with it, they still found solace in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> skam tumblr: flowerpowerflorenzi


End file.
